


Medium

by ruskarmelita



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Timelines, Alternate Universe, Ambiguous Relationships, Ambiguous/Open Ending, Anakin Skywalker & Darth Vader are Separate People, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Balance in the Force (Star Wars), Dimension Travel, Double Vaginal Penetration, Established Relationship, Explicit Language, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Force Bond (Star Wars), Implied Pregnancy, Large Cock, Marriage, Mildly Dubious Consent, Multi, One Shot, Polyamory, Ritual Sex, Suited Darth Vader, Threesome - F/M/M, Time Travel, Vaginal Sex, Young Anakin Skywalker
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-15
Updated: 2021-02-15
Packaged: 2021-03-16 11:28:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,982
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29453049
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ruskarmelita/pseuds/ruskarmelita
Summary: When thrust in the different timeline, you must deal not only with repercussions of meeting a younger version of your husband, Anakin Skywalker (aka Darth Vader) but also deal with another timeline inadvertently colliding with the past— a different version of Darth Vader who has never met you. Now, you must connect with the minds of both versions of your husband— one light and one dark— and bond them together in order to win the war against Palpatine.
Relationships: Anakin Skywalker & Darth Vader, Anakin Skywalker/Reader, Darth Vader/Reader
Comments: 13
Kudos: 46





	Medium

**Author's Note:**

> This is just a tease for a story I'll be working on in the upcoming months which ties directly to [Wanted for Evil](https://archiveofourown.org/works/24238945/chapters/58404472). This is not what's going to happen per se, just my filthy imagination running wild and making me write out this event. But the events in the story will be focused on the past and our reader meeting the younger version of her husband :)
> 
> FYI... Vader here is the same age as Anakin from Wanted for Evil about 10 years after the events of the story concluded.  
> Obviously, Anakin Skywalker is the General during the Clone Wars and his age is the same as in canon. And yes, he IS still married to Padme (shocker, right?)
> 
> Anyways, I have a feeling no one will really care about this story but I still wanted to post it :3

“Are you alright?” Anakin’s voice was in your ear, his hot breath tickling the hair on the nape of your neck. 

“I— I think so,” you breathed, but your answer came out more like a question than a statement. 

“Just… try to relax,” he encouraged you, his hands roaming over your exposed back, to the front of your chest, cupping your breasts. Your breath hitched in your throat and you rolled your eyes, a strangled moan escaping your lips. Anakin continued to play with your nipples, rolling your peaks between his flesh fingers, his artificial hand just barely grazing your rib cage. You shifted in your current position, your legs still straddling Vader’s thighs. He was unusually silent this time and you opened your eyes to find his hidden gaze behind the lenses of his mask— watching you.

_Vader?_ you preferred speaking to him through your mind— it was easier that way. You opened your mind to him, finding that link that tugged on your bond with him. You leaned in closer to him, your naked chest pressing into the armor of his suit, his chest box almost digging into your flesh but you ignored the discomfort. You needed to know he was on board with this. 

_I’m here_ , he replied back, almost immediately, yet he still refused to touch you. You frowned, looking up at him, your hands going around his neck plate and latching onto his cape. 

“Are you two conversing with your minds?” Anakin spoke behind you, his chest pressing into your back and sandwiching you between him and Vader. “I thought we discussed this.”

“I can’t help it,” you tried to apologize but your words died on the tip of your tongue when Vader’s hand finally came up to your other breast, his movements sure and precise as he massaged your sensitive peak between his gloved fingers. You moaned again, louder this time. You heard what sounded like a hiss from Anakin’s lips.

“She prefers your touch,” it sounded almost accusatory, a hint of jealousy in his voice. You flipped your head back and leaned on Anakin’s shoulder, your eyes closing as you succumbed to the sensation of two men pleasing you with their hands. Each touch was different, the sensation of organic and bionic hands sent a mixture of sensations down your spine. 

“She always does,” Vader’s modulated voice resonated through the room. He was simply stating the obvious— you _did_ prefer his touch. It was what you were used to, what you’ve grown to love ever since you married _your_ Anakin. Same artificial hands, same powerful fingers, same experience that sent you over the edge ever since you started fucking Vader. He was never holding back on you and you preferred that. 

“Hm,” Anakin did not sound pleased. If you knew anything about these men’s personalities, is that they didn’t like sharing. And they were both competitive. They were essentially the same man, just from different timelines and different ages. 

“Please,” you breathed. “Can you two _try_ to get along for at least tonight?” 

“I’m _trying_ ,” Anakin hissed. “I don’t know about him.” 

“Vader,” you looked up from your spot on Anakin’s shoulder. “Please? I need you.”

Vader’s response was a simple grunt. But you knew he would do anything you asked of him, at least for tonight. You all agreed on this, this was the only way to connect both men to your mind and restore the balance. He shifted you on top of his thighs, his fingers digging into your sides as he pushed you slightly away while he worked on loosening his codpiece. You were too impatient to wait for him— your hands had automatically slipped down from his neck all the way to his crotch and you grabbed a hold of his stiff length as soon as it sprung free from the confines of his suit.

Vader groaned and you smiled, running your hand up and down his thick shaft. He was already oozing for you, his tip coated in precum. Your core throbbed, wetness pooling between your folds and slicking down your thighs on top of his lap. You were more than ready to take him now. 

_Please_ , you pleaded with him, looking at him through your long lashes. 

Instead of replying, he simply grabbed a hold of your thighs and lifted you from his lap, before he centered you right with the tip of his cock. He wasted no time to push you down on top of him, his thickness sliding past your folds and filling you up. You moaned, for a moment forgetting about Anakin’s presence behind you, his own stiff cock oozing at the sight of your pussy clenching around Vader’s cock until he bottomed out completely deep within you. You leaned your forehead against Vader’s shoulder, slightly whimpering as your body adjusted to his size. You could never get used to his size, even after repeatedly fucking with him. It always took you a moment to adjust to him. 

You only remembered Anakin’s presence when you felt the tip of his own cock rubbing against the junction where your body connected with Vader’s. You stiffened without meaning to do so, earning a low groan from Vader’s vocoder as your muscles squeezed around his cock. 

“W-wait,” you weakly called out, trying to press yourself further into Vader’s chest. Your movements were seized by the Force, Vader’s fingers digging into your thighs to hold you in place.

“You’re gonna have to relax, sweetheart,” Anakin was right behind you, his own hands cupping your cheeks to spread them further apart and angle your ass up to him. 

“Anakin!” you cried out when you felt him try and push himself into the same hole in which Vader was currently buried in. 

“Shh,” his tongue licked the skin on your neck. “You want me to fuck you in the ass first?” 

“That wasn’t the plan,” you gasped. 

“Do it,” it was Vader who gave Anakin the go ahead. “She’ll be far more responsive once you draw the first orgasm out of her.”

You growled into Vader’s shoulder guard, unable to do anything but helplessly wait for Anakin to coat his cock with lube, his fingers then teasing your tight opening and spreading the lube until you relaxed enough for him to slip a finger in. You shuddered, moaning and whining as you felt him work you loose, adding another finger shortly after. 

“You feel so tight,” Anakin groaned, working a third finger in. “I can feel you squeezing my fingers. I bet she’s squeezing your cock,” he directed the comment at Vader, before he withdrew the fingers completely and lined himself up with your ass.

“I’ve _never—_ ” you gasped, tightening your arms around Vader. “Anakin and I have never done this before.”

“Then perhaps you shall learn something new today, little one,” Vader’s voice rumbled above your head, his pet-name for you making you shudder and whine.

“What an honor,” Anakin rasped behind you, slowly easing himself inch by inch inside your tight hole. “To take away the last remnants of your innocence,” he groaned and you did too, feeling him sliding further and further in, stretching your anal opening with his thickness and making you inadvertently squeeze Vader’s cock over and over again.

“She’s far from being innocent,” Vader rasped.

“Doesn’t matter,” Anakin finally pushed himself all the way in. “I’m the first to get the chance to fuck her ass. And she’s doing quite a marvelous job at it, don’t you, sweetheart?” he groaned in your ear, before thrusting his hips against your ass and making you choke back a moan. 

“No, _no—_ ” you whined, both your holes stuffed with two large cocks. Each movement from Anakin caused you to slide up and down on Vader’s shaft, creating a friction between your bodies. You could feel both of their cocks move inside your walls, the thin wall of muscle the only thing separating the two men from rubbing themselves against one another. 

“You’re doing so good,” Anakin rasped before he increased his speed. “You feel so good, too. Can’t believe Anakin never fucked you like this.”

Your only response was to let out another pitiful moan, your voice breaking as Vader slowly but surely started moving his own hips and thrusting himself deep within you. Your legs were spread too far apart to try and brace yourself, so you were left helplessly sitting on top of his lap, mercilessly receiving each of men’s thrusts. Your first release was approaching way too soon and you were shuddering as the men sped up their movements, each of them pounding your respective holes. 

“I can’t,” you gasped, squeezing your eyes shut as you braced for your release. “I’m gonna cum— fuck— I’m cumming— I’m _cumming_ ,” you screamed, and then you were sent over the edge, your senses dulling and zeroing on the spot between your legs, their cocks still moving with choreographical precision like they subconsciously timed their movements. It was too much— it was not enough— and you were begging, _pleading_ for more when your mind finally resumed working.

You cried from the loss of Anakin when he pulled out. It didn’t register to you until he was lining himself up with Vader’s cock that he was planning on entering you at the same time with Vader.

“Wait—”

“You’re ready,” Vader’s voice snapped your gaze back to him. 

“Just let us do all the work, sweetheart,” Anakin sounded behind you. “You just concentrate on bridging our minds.”

“I don’t know what to do,” you gasped. “I’ve only ever done it with one of you—”

“You can do it,” Anakin was pushing himself inside you and so was Vader. “I know you can— just… _relax_ ,” he groaned and so did Vader, the pressure between your legs building and increasing, until you felt like you were about to snap. Anakin was still pushing,— you felt his head slip past your folds— now he was slowly working the rest of his length deep inside you, simultaneously pushing Vader as well. You could feel the vast difference in their textures— Vader’s cock had bumps and ridges from his scars while Anakin’s was smooth and velvety. Both large, both thick and long, and both inside your same hole.

“There you go,” Anakin choked once he was fully sheathed inside you. “You did so good— so good for us.”

You leaned your head forward against Vader, the cold metal of his armor feeling good against your fervent skin. 

_Vader_ , you called out to him, trying to find him in the Force. Your senses were too jumbled to instantly locate him with Anakin’s presence on the edge of your consciousness— bright and lively compared to Vader’s. 

_I’m here_ , he repeated again, his dark and cool presence enveloping your senses and you sighed in relief. You could never get enough of his signature in the Force, no matter how dark and twisted it felt compared to _your_ Anakin. Vader’s signature still felt and closely resembled your Anakin, than the younger version of him behind you, licking and sucking on the skin of your shoulder. 

_I can’t locate you both_ , you told him. _This isn’t working._

_You haven’t even tried,_ he chastised you. _And we are far from being done with you, little one._

Vader shifted his hips, sending a spike of pleasure throughout your body. He repeated the movement again, testing out the new position with Anakin’s cock rubbing against his own. You moaned, forgetting for a moment about your worries and only concentrating on the feel of both men inside you. 

“ _Fuck_ ,” Anakin hissed in your ear. “I don’t think I’m gonna last long.”

“You’re going to last until she’s ready,” Vader snapped. “She needs both of our seeds in order to complete the ritual.”

“I know that,” Anakin growled. “Then I suggest we better start now.”

“Give me a moment,” you pleaded.

“Can’t do that, sweetheart,” Anakin groaned as he started to slowly thrust his hips. “I’m close to my limit and so is Vader, no matter what he says. I can feel how much he’s tensing anytime one of us moves.”

“I don’t know what I’m doing,” you cried. 

Anakin shifted his hold on you, his arms wrapping around your midsection and pulling your back into his chest. 

“You’ve connected with Vader, yeah?” when you nodded, he continued. “Now do the same with me without losing that connection with him.”

“It’s not as easy as it sounds,” you growled.

“You have to _try_ ,” he pleaded with you. “I’m open to you— just grab a hold of my signature in the Force and I’ll do the rest.”

You closed your eyes, trying to concentrate on finding Anakin. All you could feel was Vader all around you, his presence so thick and so overpowering that you couldn’t feel anything else. 

“Vader,” you choked. “Ease off a bit.”

“No,” he snapped. “You won’t get that luxury in the battle. I won’t _ease off_ when I’m fighting to death.”

“This isn’t a kriffing battle,” Anakin snapped back. “Give her a room to breathe, you’re making it impossible for her to find me.”

“She won’t succeed otherwise,” Vader’s aura turned from annoyance to threatening pulse of energy. You whimpered, your senses on overload. 

“ _Back off_ ,” Anakin growled. 

_STOP IT_ , you screamed inside both of their minds, your anger threatening to consume you, until you felt a spike of warmth coating your senses and you latched onto it. 

“ _There_ ,” Anakin breathed. “See— you did it. Now just try to concentrate on bridging us together—”

“You’re blocking us from your mind,” Vader realized after a moment. “ _Why_?”

Your eyes snapped open. “I’m not— I don’t think I am—”

“You _are_ ,” Anakin confirmed with a frown in his voice. “You have to open yourself to us in order for this to work.”

“I _can’t_ ,” you cried. “Please— let’s just pause this—”

“ _NO_ ,” both men simultaneously spoke at once. 

“You’re hiding something,” Vader growled. “You won’t let us inside your mind.”

“I’m allowed to do that,” you snapped at him.

“Not when it concerns the fate of the galaxy,” Anakin reminded you. “You _have_ to bridge us together for us to win against Palpatine.” 

Vader resumed his movements and so did Anakin, sending your senses into a whirlwind once more. You were trying to get a hold of something tangible to stabilize you— instead you found that both men were pushing their minds against your own, working together for the first time without you begging them to do so. 

“What are you hiding from us, sweetheart?” Anakin purred into your ear, his hands running up and down your body until he slipped one of them between your bodies and found your clit. 

“ _Nothing_ ,” you lied. 

“Whatever it is… it can’t be that bad,” Anakin groaned. “You’ve already shown us so much of your life.”

You shook your head. “You’ll be able to see _everything_ ,” you cried. “I won’t be able to stop you.”

“And in return you’ll be able to see all of _us_ ,” Vader spoke. “The bond works both ways, little one.”

“I’m afraid,” you choked. 

“Don’t be,” Anakin sped up his movement and so did Vader. Another pressure was building up between your legs. “We’ll be here for you,” his fingers started massaging your bundle of nerves and you moaned, arching your back to meet Anakin’s thrusts. 

You gasped for breath, your orgasm approaching with such speed that you couldn’t fight its advancements any longer. It was now or never— both men would soon follow you past the edge of their own release.

“If we really are about to do this— you have to know that— that—” you couldn’t find the strength to finish that sentence. Because the next moment you were screaming and you were cumming, and your shields crashed around your mind, exposing you to both Anakin’s and Vader’s own minds. You felt them as soon as they entered you, both of them being pulled to the center of your existence. You couldn’t stop them even if you tried— the pull was inevitable and they both groaned simultaneously the moment you connected them to one another. The past, the present and the future— all combined to create one equal. The dark and the light. The balance in the Force.

You felt them tensing beneath you, felt their cocks throbbing and their seed spilling within your womb, felt as the realization dawned on both men of the true significance of the ritual. You cried with relief as soon as your high ended, both men still lodged deep within you while they recovered from their own high.

“Why didn’t you tell us?” Anakin croaked against your neck. 

You opened your eyes to find Vader’s hidden gaze on you. You felt no anger from him, only mild curiosity as he waited for your response.

“You’re not angry?” you whispered. 

“Why would I be angry?” he replied instead. 

“Because… I hid this from you?” you flushed, suddenly feeling embarrassed. 

“Yes— I suppose I should be angry with you,” was Vader’s only response yet you still felt no spike of such emotion from him through your bond. 

Suddenly you felt shaking behind you and when you glanced behind you saw Anakin laughing, his blue eyes sparkling and his hair plastered to his face from all the sweat.

“Never thought the ritual would actually end like this,” he smirked. “But I suppose it only makes sense. There can’t be balance without light and dark. And you’re the medium. You’re meant to carry the product of our… combined powers.”

You flushed, casting your eyes sideways. “So… you’re not angry?”

“Why would we be angry?” Anakin laughed again. “If anything— this only adds to more fun.”

“ _Fun_?” you scowled. 

  
“Don’t take it personally,” Anakin smirked. “I can’t wait to see Vader play a father role. This should _definitely_ be _fun_.”


End file.
